With new developments in areas such as self-driving cars, computer animation, 3D printing, and construction, there is an ever increasing demand for the ability to accurately map an environment (e.g., a person's surroundings) more quickly and/or at lower cost. Lasers are often used to map an environment. However, conventional laser mapping systems typically measure the distance to each point in the environment thousands of times in order to average out noise. Such repetitive measuring may substantially increase an amount of time that is consumed to generate a map and/or a cost associated with generating the map. Moreover, conventional laser mapping systems usually consume a substantial amount of power (e.g., tens of watts) to measure the distances to the points, which are used to generate a map. The relatively high power consumption of such conventional systems may result in a relatively high cost. The relatively high cost and/or time consumption associated with conventional laser mapping systems may render those systems unsuitable for some applications.